


Unrequited

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Shounen-ai, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lysandre's death, Sycamore has been having a hard time coping on the holidays. When he meets a superhero named Blaziken Mask one Christmas who treats him like a Princess from a far away land, he swears never again will he need saving. (He's not worth saving anyway.) Meyer/Augustine Past-Lysandre/Augustine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Augustine loved his job. Really. He did. He loved handing out Pokémon to kids, he loved working with people, he loved working with Pokémon; he was literally living his dream. But there was something missing. An emptiness lingering since late last year when he met a mysterious masked Superhero dressed up as a Blaziken (very poorly, might he add).

He disguised his voice naturally, it was smooth, and rather sexy. As Blaziken Mask cradled the Pokémon Professor in his arms, jumping from roof top to roof top, running away from the gang of teenagers who had been pissed off because he said something stupid while drunk – because it was Christmas and it was one of those nights and he needed a drink – something clicked.

He was being a damsel in distress. _Shit_.

Once when he was five, when he wasn’t Augustine but when he was _Agatha_ , he had always dreamed of being carried off by a knight in shining armor. Then, when he turned twelve and his hormones betrayed him, he started to cut his hair and call himself Augustine, trying to disguise his voice and become like what Blaziken Mask is today – right here – right now. He swore to himself he would never need saving.

_He wasn’t worth saving anyway._

When Blaziken Mask set him down, very, very carefully he got the slightest whiff of motor oil that he swore he’s smelled before. In a little repair shop hidden amongst cafes and bakeries, there was a repair shop run by a man named Meyer. He had two kids, Clemont who was the Gym Leader of Lumoise City, and Bonnie who was too young to have a Pokémon but she still loved them regardless.

He would repair some of Augustine’s broken machines, bent over, muscles showing, smelling of _oil_. It hit him like an oncoming stampede, once again he figured out Blaziken Mask’s identity on the night he met him. ‘ _Meyer_.’ But when he was home, in his small one-bedroom apartment (a rather nice apartment, just for one person. it was lonesome on holidays, such as tonight, where he drank his worries away.) he stared up at the ceiling wondering about that fateful encounter.

 _Meyer_. He’d have to ask him tomorrow.

But he never did. He was too chicken to ask. And then he was too busy. And then even busier. And then – Lysander came, and left. And then he was depressed again. It repeated in his mind like a metronome ‘ _I’m not worth saving_.’ That he should just give up. One morning, when he went out to get personal supplies to clean up bodily fluids he really didn’t want to mention, he saw Meyer on his way home from the supermarket.

“Augustine, how have you been?” Meyer pulled up on his scooter with his Ampharos, smelling of oil and sweat.

‘ _Coping_ ,’ The Professor sighed mentally, but physically he managed a smile. He knew the vigilante could tell it was fake. “Oh. I’m fine. New trainers are coming in all the time, as usual.” ‘ _And you still are clueless as ever, but that’s ok. I still am crazy about you_.’ God, he was pathetic, he either needs to get over it, or he needs to confess his love now.

And it was killing him. The holidays were coming up soon, and Professor was too far off to survive another one alone.

“Say… Augustine. Would you be willing to spend Christmas with me this year?”

…. The humbleness of the offer, Meyer holding a hand behind his neck, blushing slightly. How could he say no. But then again, why would he want the Professor to – “Bonnie and Clemont aren’t around, traveling with Ash n’ all, they won’t make it back in time,” Ah. Right. “So it’s kinda lonesome with just Clembot and I. Whaddya say?” That smile was too perfect to reject.

But the fear of getting hurt again.  
The fear of letting go.  
The fear of falling, and not having someone to hold on to –

“Sure.” Augustine smiled. It was a chance he had to take. “See you this Sunday.”

The Ampharos on Meyer’s scooter chirped, threw up her arms and smiled. It was adorable, both trainer and Pokémon mimicked each other. It seemed like they had been together for a long time… Could Augustine end up like that with someone as well, someday?

“8 PM, Sunday. See you then!” And like that, he was gone again. Just like the night he jumped off the rooftops and disappeared into the moonlight. A trail of smoke and motor oil left in the dust as he sped away on his little scooter, once again leaving the Professor to wonder.

+++++

Augustine wore a red burgundy sweater and black pants with matching black boots. Nothing too fancy, nothing too complicated. But a jacket to make sure he wouldn’t get too cold in the two feet of snow that was covering Lumoise outside this winter, he made his trek out to Meyer’s house. He’d seen the inside of it before while visiting the shop. The mechanic had allowed him inside while Clembot made him a cup of tea (bless him). Apparently Meyer was making dinner for the two of them tonight and giving Clembot some well-deserved rest.

Not that he minded… it was just suspicious. _Very_ suspicious. If Meyer had something to say, why didn’t he just say it? Was he flirting one-sidedly? Were there any winks or wolf-whistles that he just hadn’t been catching this past year? Where there any blushes that had been extra red that he didn’t get? What did he want to say?

_I really like you and I think we should start dating._

Probably was too good to be true. Meyer had been married, no way could Augustine replace the love of his life that was a _woman_. Let alone now a _transman_. No. He was a freak compared to whatever beautiful creature Meyer was able to love then and produce _children_ with. He couldn’t live up to those standards.

And now, he was standing in front of the little house, right next to it the all-too-familiar mechanic shop was next door. He felt himself slinking further away. Deep inside he didn’t want to go in, he wanted to run. He wanted to say something came up and he couldn’t make it. But, right when he was about to leave, Meyer came out.

“Augustine, I’m glad you could make it!”

 _Dammit!_ Augustine turned, smiling, showing a peace offering gift he managed to get on the way there. ‘Cause that was the kind of guy he was, it was a bottle of wine from Johto, not that they make the best or anything. But he remembers being in Olivine City, and drinking really good wine there, and being with Lysander on Christmas a few years ago. And really having a nice time. And not being depressed as shit like he is now.

So he thought he’d get it in tribute to that.

“ _Coroco_? That’s an imported wine!” Meyer laughed. God. He was beautiful when he did that. Augustine came into the house, the stove had made everything inside smell good and feel all toasty. There was an aroma of desert lingering in the air. It felt homey. “But I’m sure it’ll go nicely with what we’re having.”

He never asked how expensive it was, he didn’t pester or baby Sycamore like past dates. Not that Lysander ever did either, but still. The two men were highly similar, despite their fashion choices being different and their smells also being absent… Lysander smelt of expensive cologne and leather, and Meyer smelt of oil and sweat. But he still loved both.

He missed Lysander, so much. It hurt. But he had to move on.

Meyer was right. The pasta he cooked went well with the the wine. Though, after a few sips, Augustine was beginning to feel lightheaded. It was a habit at this time of year, he was often getting drunk whenever he was alone to make his sorrows go away. But, he stopped himself and reached for something sweet instead.

“You alright, Augustine? You’ve been drinking a lot,” Meyer hadn’t touched much of his wine, but he had kept an eye on the Professor almost the entire time while they had been talking. Some of his speech was starting to slur after a few sips, and he was getting worried.

“Yes, I’ll stop now. I apologize – I just… Christmas is when I spend time alone.” He sighs, taking a bite of gingerbread, trying to think of something else other than the wine in front of him. He pushes it further away. “I didn’t mean to trouble you.”

Meyer’s eyes widen. Had the Professor been dumped? Or had he… Oh no… “I apologize, Augustine. I didn’t realize the holidays brought back bad memories for you,” Meyer reached for a cookie, thinking exchanging their wine glasses for milk would be good right now. “I’ve been spending mine alone recently, with Bonnie and Clemont and all. I just assumed you spent time with your coworkers, if I had known…”

Agh! He’s so sweet! Meyer isn’t an idiot. He’s a very smart man. Being Blaziken mask he had much needed Intel to take down criminals, and track them down (probably) Though, Meyer didn’t know that his identity had been deduced. As much as Sycamore wanted to let him know, and study his Mega Stone, he didn’t want to bring it up right now. He wasn’t in the mood.

So, shaking his head, he hummed. “I do. But when I head home, it’s…” _Empty. Without him. Void of any feeling. Sad. Lonely. God I miss you_. “I used to have a partner to spend the holidays with, and now, since he passed…” He slipped out, he might as well confirm it. If Meyer hated him for it, well. That would be a sign.

And yet Meyer didn’t say anything like that. He just lowered his eyes to the wine glasses, somberly.  Full of sadness, like he understood. And he did, he lost his wife – though the good Professor never knew how. Clemont and Bonnie never mentioned it. He didn’t even think Ash or Serena knew.

“When I lost my wife, I went into depression. Even started drinking. It was… A rough time.” He sighed, gripping the cookie tighter in his hand. “I well, we… Didn’t have a lot of fun holidays for a while. My brother had to come over from the Johto region to help out. There was support, but sometimes I needed someone to yell in my face, and even punch me a few times,”

… It was silent for a while, Sycamore gave him that respect.

“But my kids – I – _they_. Bonnie came to me and said ‘ _mama isn’t gone, papa, she’s always here for us whenever you need her. She just isn’t here, here_.’ And gods, that day I never touched the stuff again, vowed to protect my kids and my entire family. My brother and I still stay in touch more than ever, and well, if I had known,” He sighs, using a free hand to ruffle his hair. “Augustine, you know you can rely on me for things like that, right?”

Augustine frowned. It wasn’t that simple. He wished it was, but it wasn’t. He was in love with Meyer. He couldn’t let go. But Meyer… Just didn’t get it. And it was breathtaking to watch. The man was right in front of him. And – “I… I should leave.”

“Augustine, why? I thought,” Meyer tugged at the Professor’s pant leg as he sat up, looking at him with those adorable, pleading eyes. The man pleaded the other to stay. What had he done wrong?

“My feelings aren’t that simple, I wish they were, but they weren’t!” He was shaking now, Augustine got himself out of Meyer’s grip. The Professor instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist and bolted for the door. Meyer got up, and followed him.

“Augustine –wait.”

When Meyer managed to catch him at the door, it was snowing outside. Snow was on Augustine’s head, there was snow in the doorway. And when Meyer grabbed the Professor he turned around and kissed him. The two men closed their eyes for a minute, not really caring about anything else that was going on, or what would happen next.

But when Meyer opened his eyes – Augustine had turned around. “I’m sorry.” His voice was cracked, like he was on the verge of sobbing. He didn’t know what the punishment would entail on his life, but he did it and that was probably all he was going to get. “But, I love you. I really do, and your amazing. Your beautiful. Everything you do – your laugh. Your smile. God. it reminds me of –“ Him. “This is why I can’t do this. I’m sorry Meyer.”

And Meyer stood there for a minute, frozen. If he let Augustine go now, he’d go home, and make himself sick, or hurt himself – or. _Wait, do you love him?_ That thought made him jump. No. He didn’t. But he didn’t want Augustine to get hurt… _Augustine is a grown man. He can take care of himself._ He’ll call the lab tomorrow, and make sure he was alright… Alive.

_He had just kissed Augustine Sycamore._

Oh shit.                         


End file.
